There are situations where a person can become overheated such that the body temperature rises above an acceptable level. Overheating of the body can result in heat exhaustion, heat stroke and occasionally death. When the body temperature rises above an acceptable level, it is desirable to cool the body quickly.
In recent years, it has been found that inducing mild hypothermia following cardiac arrest can reduce the consequences of cardiac arrest including reducing damage to vital organs. Inducing mild hypothermia in stroke victims immediately after the stroke has also been found beneficial in reducing the damage to the brain.
Various attempts have been made to cool down a person and replenish fluids. The methods of cooling the body have included spraying the body with water, applying ice packs and using fans. However, care must be taken to prevent shock caused by cooling too rapidly.
Numerous devices have been proposed for cooling a body. One example uses a pad or cover that can be placed on or under the patient and receives a cooling fluid. Examples of this kind of cooling device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,115 to Heaton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,399 to Schock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,550 to Clifton et al., and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0005840 to Harty. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,598 to Hess discloses a chair having an air sack receiving cool air.
Other cooling devices in the form of a garment for cooling selected portions of the body are also known. Examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,369 to Faghri, U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,995 to Koscheyev et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,279 to Radons et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,612 to Carpenter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,565,705 to Elkins et al., and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0204764 to Garetz.
While the prior devices have been acceptable for their intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved cooling apparatus.